


Dark Nights

by banana654321



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana654321/pseuds/banana654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all vampires are violent bloodsuckers, some are seeking an escape from solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A poor attempt on supernatural and vampires. Bad plot, maybe. Read at your own risk.

_People who believe that mythical creatures exist are just pathetic,_ a small voice whispered in my head as we go deeper into the forest. _Why did I even come with them in the first place?_ Everyone was busy with a flashlight on one hand and a crucifix on the other, their heads turning left and right in hopes of spotting a “vampire”.

A few weeks back, five bodies were found in this forest mysteriously drained of blood but it can be anything really. An animal, a serial killer with a brilliant MO, a disease but vampires? I laughed internally as I walked past one of my classmate but then the eerily stillness of the forest was broken when we heard one our classmate scream.

The scream was excruciatingly painful to hear and then it stopped, everyone’s eyes looked like they’re about to pop out of their sockets and then it registered, everyone just started to run. Panicked and nervous I ran away from where everyone went and found myself in front of a house, there was a white line surrounding it. I took comfort to the fact that I can be saved from whatever caused that scream, a house in the middle of the woods. Ghosts are better than what is haunting the forests right now.

I stepped over the line and approached the patio of the “haunted house”. Knocking at the door profusely, scared shitless of whatever is out there. The door was opened by a guy who looked like he was pulled out of a manhwa, handsome and tall. “I… I need your help, please.” I managed to say, nervously looking at the direction of the dark forest.

He opened the door a little more to allow me space to enter. “Thank you.” I said, grateful for allowing me to trespass in his home.

“There are vampires out there, evil ones.” He said quietly.

“What?” I looked at him astounded by his statement. “Evil vampires.” He repeated.

“And you’re saying there are good ones? Vampires? Really? You too believe in vampires?” I berated him with questions, my voice strained from running and my eyebrows raised in skepticism. _I can believe I’m stuck with another weirdo._

He just smiled and shook his head, I don’t know what for. “I’m Wonwoo by the way.” He introduced himself and I reciprocated, quietly whispering my own name. “Make yourself comfortable.” he offered the only furniture in his house which was a couch placed strategically on the center of an almost empty living room, just beside a grand staircase. _This scenario is just perfect for a horror movie, or worse a murder scene._ A small voice warned me.

I sat awkwardly on the couch and looked at my watch. 2:49 am, a few more hours and I’ll be out of this dump. I tucked my knees inside my sweater and hugged it, resting my face on my arms.

“Do you mind if I stay with you?” Wonwoo asked, carrying a tray of coffee and some bread. “I hope you’re hungry.” Placing it on the floor, just right in front of me.

I stood up and took sat adjacent to him and asked, “Why do you live here?”

“Because…” he trailed off. “You won’t believe me if I told you.”

“Don’t tell me you’re a vampire?” I laughed at how absurd the idea was. He just sat there looking at me. “If so then why haven’t you jumped in on me as soon as I stepped in your house?” I challenged him.

He laughed at me, his usual cold and stoic face gone. “Not all vampires crave human blood.”

“So you’re telling me you are a vampire?” Shocked at his answer. He nodded and bared his fangs making me jump out of surprise. I slowly backed away from him and stumbled, I hastily opened my bag and everything inside it was all over the place. “Don’t fucking kid me. Don’t you even dare take a step towards me.” I threatened him, holding a bottle of holy water, the crucifix lying on the floor, the garlic was somewhere inside the bag that I can’t reach while the wooden stake was lying on the far corner of the room. _Thank God those idiots bought this for me,_ I thought as my hand shook nervously.

He just sat there and looked at me blankly his fangs still bared but he looked really harmless. He slowly closed his mouth, his fangs not in sight and smiled. “That won’t affect me.” He confessed. “Nor would the other things that you have in your backpack.” Eyeing the crucifix, the holy water I have in my hand and even the stake.

“What do you want?” I asked him, backed up on the far end of the room, away from his sitting figure. He just shook his head, ”Nothing.” He said. “Calm down. I won’t hurt you. This is the safest place for you right now.” He assured me. “I was once like you.” He admitted, “A hundred years back, maybe. But I never drank blood from an innocent human. I don’t kill to feed myself.” He explained.

“Then…” I trailed off, not knowing what to say. “Take a seat. I won’t jump you. I have blood supplies if ever I get hungry. Not as appealing as blood from a living person but I can sustain myself.” He further elaborated. I never moved towards him but I did take a seat at the far end of the room.

I berated myself for not knowing but how could I when he never acted like one. “The line outside keeps the other vampires away from this house and I can’t cross it too. I had it especially made for my protection and for cases like this.” He was explaining but was interrupted when I caught a glimpse of the sun slowly rising. “I need to go.” I announced. He just sat there and looked at me, “It’s safer if you go after the sun has fully risen.” With that he stood up and went up the staircase.

“I won’t see you out.” He said. “But it was nice to have someone talk to me like this, despite your fear. Thank you for staying.” He smiled and turned his back on me.

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me what you think. Lmao, I tried.  
> Follow me on twitter @bononers654321 for future fanfic updates.


End file.
